


He’s Kira ☄︎. *. ⋆ ⋆·˚ ༘ *

by Taytizzel



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytizzel/pseuds/Taytizzel
Summary: One shot of Light Yagami...arguing running away cake  and L





	He’s Kira ☄︎. *. ⋆ ⋆·˚ ༘ *

“Don’t you dare walk away from me y/n!!” Yelled Light behind me as I storm outside. It’s pouring down really hard, I pull up my hood and continue to walk away from Light. I spot a bench; I walk over to it and take a seat. I throw my head back letting the rain hit me. 

“Y/n....” I heard someone come up behind me. “How dare you walk away from me.?” 

I sighed and closed my eyes not saying anything at all. Just letting the silence say everything. I open them once again to see light looking at me. I honestly don’t know what happened you know. We were laughing and talking, but he got a text from Misa. I looked over and he was smiling, I scoffed and told him this wasn’t working out and that he should go to her and not waste my time. Then I ran out on him into the rain. I get up to face him. Ohh Light Yagami the cocky bastard that thinks so highly of himself, looking at me with pure anger. 

He walked over to me. “Now what’s all this ‘it’s not working out’..??” He said with one hand in his pocket or his jacket and the other holding his nose in irritation. 

“Light I’m not stupid...” I said walking away “I’ll find some other place to sleep tonight but I’m not staying with you.” I stop to look at him “Go back to Misa you’ve always given her more attention anyway...” i scoff “I hate you and over you” I then storm off leaving him behind. I get on the bus..where am I going.? I have no clue but anywhere but here at the moment. I get off and go into my favorite cafe. I order a vanilla latte with caramel then a slice of red velvet cake. I smiled finally calmed down. 

“Hey” said someone. I looked up from my phone to see a pale man with black circle under his eyes as if he never sleeps. 

“Oh I’m hi.?” I said taking a bite of my cake. 

“Im L...” He said reaching taking my cake “I see you’re the girlfriend of Light Yagami hm.?” 

I roll my eyes “was....” and did he say L... as in the L looking for Kira...oh no.

“May you care to share wha happened.?” 

“Well-“ the bell of the cafe went off and something told me to turn around. I look over and see Light. He’s looking innocent as ever but with burning rage I mean pure rage in his eyes. 

“Y/n come on we’re leaving” I shake my head looking back at L Whos just wary this up. “Oh hi R-“ 

“I told her who I am Light..” He says “why not join us...it seems like y/n over here doesn’t want to go back so join or leave..” he said finishing my cake. “That was good” 

“L I’ll just go..” I smile “Nice meeting you” I get up walking over to Light who grabbed my waist as we walk outside. The walk from the cafe was so quiet, he gripped my hips hard not letting me go. 

“Saying you hate me....saying you’re over me....saying go back to that stupid girl...” He grabs my face making me look at him. It’s still pouring down so the water is just hitting his face pulling me close. His lips close to mine but before kissing me he says. “How dare you speak to me that way...I’m Kira...”


End file.
